Fantasía de Oro y Plata
by Shiori Kaiou
Summary: Parece que nuestras chicas nunca descansan, un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido junto con dos nuevas scouts... pero porque sus apellidos son Kaiou y Meiou?, solo una manera de averiguarlo... EN HIATUS INDEFINIDAMENTE, SERÁ REESCRITA.
1. Prologo

Fantasía de Oro y Plata

por Shiori Kaiou ó Silver Tenshi

A/N: Una de mis más preciadas historias, espero que les guste de verdad :)

Uno de los personajes es especial para mi porque la verdad es que soy YO, así que si se preguntaron porque mi Pet Name era Shiori Kaiou aquí esta la repuesta!!!! (además... quien no desearía ser parte de estas chicas, he? :), Disfruten la historia ;D

P.D: Ah!, por cierto utilizaré los nombre por los que conocí a las chicas por primera vez.

-----------------------

Prologo:

Era un hermoso día de verano todas las chicas, Serena, Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna (debes en cuando Setsuna se da su Break), estaban en el parque pasando un tiempo juntas después de la larga batalla contra Galaxia.

"Que bien se siente el ambiente en el parque" dijo Serena mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol de cerezo.

"Estamos deacuerdo Serena" dijeron todas sabiendo que Serena había sufrido mucho en la batalla.

"hey Serena tengo algo para ti" dijo Michiru sacando unos tickets y dándoselos a Serena.

"Que es esto?" Pregunto Serena como siempre sin ninguna idea.

"Son tickets para el concierto que Haruka y yo daremos mañana, en el concierto también estará un dueto de chicas muy populares, creo que se llaman 'silgol fantasy' son muy populares" dijo Michiru.

"Oh... si yo las conozco son muy populares en todo el mundo" dijo Mina muy emocionada.

"Claro, ellas tocan en un estilo clásico-pop, es muy bueno" dijo Ami.

"Si, ellas cantan mi canción favorita 'a la luz de los planetas' es una canción que me parece que nos describe a cada una de nosotras" dijo Lita.

"Mi favorita es 'estas conmigo'" dijo Hotaru.

"Como me gustaría ir" dijo Rei.

"todas iremos" dijo Haruka

"Enserió" dijeron todas.

"por supuesto" dijo Setsuna

Las chicas siguieron platicando sobre como iban a ir vestidas ese día y claro Serena y Rei se pelearon un par de veces pero eso ya es costumbre además animo mucho la reunión.

Luego esperaron que se pusiera el sol para ver su puesta.

"Bueno chicas me tengo que ir, nos vemos" dijo Serena.

"A donde vas Serena" pregunto Hotaru con una sonrisa inocente.

"Con Darien" dijo Serena a lo lejos, "adiós".

En su apartamento Darien se encontraba estudiando (después de la batalla con Galaxia se quedo en Japón), y luego se escucho un toque en la puerta.

"Hola Darien" dijo Serena muy feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola Serena lista para estudiar un poco" dijo Darien.

"Aww.... Darien no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea estudiar" replicó Serena

"Claro que si" dijo Darien dándole un beso, "Hey Sere quieres ir al concierto de las 'silgol fantasy'?"

"Bueno las chicas están planeando ir, además Haruka y Michiru tocaran en el concierto" dijo Serena

"entonces es un viaje en grupo" dijo Darien

"Si, ¿no te importa verdad?" preguntó Serena

"no, será mas divertido" dijo Darien

El resto de la noche se la pasaron platicando (prácticamente -.-;;), Y con algunos reproches de Serena se pusieron a estudiar un poco, luego Darien llevo a su casa a Serena.

"Entonces nos vemos mañana en el templo para planear la ida al concierto" dijo Darien

"Si, nos vemos mañana" dijo Serena y luego le dio un beso y entro a su casa.

En lo mas alto de un árbol se encontraban dos sombras que luego desaparecieron.

"hey chicas como están" dijo Serena al entrar en el templo la mañana siguiente con Darien.

"Como siempre tarde" dijo Rei con un suspiro.

"Esta vez si no fue mi culpa" dijo Serena sonriéndole a Darien quien se sonrojo.

"Pues que estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos" pregunto Haruka con una sonrisa picara.

"Ah... nada, nada solo paseando por el parque un poco" dijo Darien nerviosamente.

Después de un rato de avergonzar a Darien haciéndole un montón de preguntas, Darien y las chicas entraron al templo.

"hey Michiru ustedes conocen en persona a las silgol fantasy?" Pregunto Mina.

"Solo las hemos visto cuando se realizan las juntas del concierto pero en realidad no les hemos hablado" dijo Michiru.

En ese momento en la radio se escucho al locutor de la radio decir:

"es un honor tener a las grandes silgol fantasy en una entrevista en nuestra cadena"

"hey chicas las silgol fantasy están dando una entrevista" dijo Lita.

"Las dos integrantes de silgol fantasy, Shio y Misato están aquí para responder las preguntas que les hagan los radio oyentes" dijo el Locutor.

Luego se escucho la primera pregunta:

"Hola solo quisiera preguntarle a Shio y a Misato de donde surgió la idea del nombre silgol fantasy?" Dijo una chica.

"El nombre se nos ocurrió de una de nuestras canciones en español 'la fantasía de oro y plata' porque nos representa a las dos en personalidad y apariencia" dijo Shio. (Originalmente hablan en japonés por eso dicen que su canción es en español OK!! ;)

"Hola mi nombre es Cathy (me gusta ese nombre, no puedo evitar usarlo -.-;;) Y tengo una pregunta para Misato ¿Es cierto que pronto estarás en una de las películas mas esperadas por Japón 'El milagro de la luna' la que trata de nuestra heroína favorita" dijo la chica.

"Si, estaré representando a la misteriosa nueva aliada de Sailor Moon, también se esta planeando que Shio participe como mi compañera será un éxito pero estamos buscando a las demás Sailor Scouts adecuadas para los demás papeles" dijo Misato.

"Hablando de eso, chicas quiero darles la noticia que seré Sailor Venus en esa película" dijo Mina.

Todos se quedaron algo asombrados de la noticia de Mina pero después de que el Shock paso, Serena, Lita, Rei y Ami abrazaron a su amiga mientras las demás la felicitaban.

"Creo que ese papel te queda muy bien" dijo Darien.

"Por supuesto y ellos no saben que tienen a la verdadera Sailor Venus como actriz" dijo Serena riendo.

"hey chicas escuchen" dijo Hotaru.

"Hola yo tengo una pregunta para Shio ¿Es cierto que tú tocas violín desde los cuatro?" Dijo un muchacho.

"Si, bueno creo que mucho antes de los cuatro, es por eso que en nuestro concierto también estarán Michiru Kaiou y Haruka Ten´ou dando un concierto junto a nosotras, a decir verdad siempre he sido admiradora de Michiru desde el primer momento que la escuche tocar el violín" dijo Shio.

"Parece que eres muy popular Michiru para tener de admiradora a Shio, es increíble" dijo Setsuna.

"No tenia idea de que ella me admirara" dijo Michiru sorprendida.

"Quien no estaría admirada de ti" dijo Haruka con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias..." dijo Michiru sonrojada.

"Si Michiru, eres una gran violinista, eso merece estar orgullosas de ti" dijo Serena un poco seria.

"Gracias princesa viniendo de ti es un honor" dijo Michiru.

"Hola ¿tocaran alguna canción para alguien o algo especial?" Dijo una chica en la radio.

"Si en realidad tocaremos junto a Michiru y Haruka 'a la luz de los planetas' será una gran combinación de piano y violín con guitarra eléctrica y teclado, esperamos que les agrade la presentación porque esa canción nos recuerda a viejas amigas que teníamos en un lejano pasado" dijo Misato.

En ese momento todas se sorprendieron al sentir una rara sensación pero nadie tenia idea de que era.

"Con esto concluimos la entrevista de las silgol fantasy, esperamos que asistan al concierto de mañana, diviértanse les desea la súper estación 109.09 escuchen las veinte mas solicitadas con Devora, nos vemos" dijo el locutor.

"Así que tocaran 'a la luz de los planetas' con Shio y Misato" dijo Ami (que no tenia ningún libro a la mano, que sorpresa no?!).

"Si era una sorpresa para todas pero creo que no lo es mas" dijo Haruka.

"Pues si fue una sorpresa" dijeron todas muy contentas.

La tarde paso algo rápido mientras las chicas platicaban, entre todas obligaron a Haruka a ponerse un vestido (::hehehe:: no lo pude evitar, alguna vez han visto a Ruka-chan en vestido?...WOW!!;) Y siguieron molestando a Darien con lo que había pasado temprano ese día. Luego llegaron Artemis y Luna al templo.

"Y en donde estaban ustedes dos" dijo Mina guiñendole a Artemis.

"No estuvimos haciendo nada de lo que te imaginas Mina!" Dijo Artemis algo enojado.

"Serena tu madre dice que regreses a casa se esta haciendo algo tarde" dijo Luna (no, la mamá de Serena no sabe que Luna puede hablar le dio un mensaje en un papel).

"Esta bien, entonces chicas nos vemos mañana para ir al concierto?" Dijo Serena.

"Si, pero esta vez por lo menos llega temprano" dijo Rei.

"Tu sabes que eso depende" dijo Serena guiñendole a Darien que se sonrojo. Y todas se empezaron a reír.

"Adiós" dijo Serena.

Ella y Darien salieron del templo y Darien llevo acompaño a Serena a su casa.

Al día siguiente...

Las chicas se encontraban en el camerino de Michiru y Haruka, muy asombradas por el lujo que se encontraba allí.

"Wow... no pensé que los camerinos fueran tan lujosos" dijo Lita.

"Si, es como si las trataran como princesas" dijo Rei.

"Los administradores dijeron que es un regalo de Shio y Misato" dijo Michiru.

"Vaya que esas chicas las admiran" dijo Serena.

"Mas de lo que tu crees" dijo una voz desde la puerta.

"Oh! Shio, Misato pasen les presentaremos a nuestras amigas" dijo Michiru.

"Vaya, será un placer conocer a las amigas de tan grandes músicos" dijo Misato.

"Ella es Setsuna nuestra diseñadora" dijo Michiru.

"Un placer conocerlas" dijo Setsuna.

"El nuestro" dijeron las dos.

"Ella es Hotaru" dijo Haruka.

"hola" dijo Hotaru

"Hola Hotaru" dijeron las dos.

"Ella es Lita nuestra famosa cocinera" dijo Michiru.

"No soy tan buena... es un placer" dijo Lita algo sonrojada.

"Hola... hey talvez algún día nos invites a una de tus famosas comidas" dijeron las dos.

"Si claro" dijo Lita sonrojada.

"Ella es Rei nuestra guía espiritual" dijo Haruka.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Rei.

"Hola" dijeron las dos.

"Ella es Mina" dijo Michiru.

"Hola... no eres tu Mina Aino la que interpretara a Sailor Venus en la película que haremos?" Pregunto Misato.

"Si, así es" dijo Mina con tono orgulloso.

"Genial" dijeron las dos.

"Ella es Ami nuestra genio" dijo Haruka.

"Es un placer" dijo Ami.

"Un placer" dijo las dos.

"Y por ultimo podría decirse nuestro príncipe y princesa, Serena y su novio Darien" dijo Michiru.

"Hola es un placer" dijeron los dos.

Entonces Shio y Misato sorprendieron a todos arrodillándose frente a Darien y Serena.

"Es un placer sus majestades" dijeron las dos.

Los dos se sonrojaron, pero algo en su interior les decía que era correcto que ellas hicieran eso. Luego Shio y Misato se levantaron.

"Porque hicieron eso?" Pregunto Serena.

"Porque Michiru los presento como príncipe y princesa" dijeron las dos riendo.

"Ya veo" dijo Darien pero algo le decía que esa no era la razón.

"Shio, Misato, Michiru, Haruka es hora de comenzar el concierto" dijo una de las encargadas del concierto.

"Esta bien ya vamos" dijo Shio.

"Entonces nos vemos más tarde" dijeron las dos chicas cuando salieron del camerino.

"Si claro" dijeron todos.

Y llego el momento esperado el gran concierto.

El orden en que tocaron las canciones fue así:

Primero fueron Michiru y Haruka con la canción Moonlight the Beethoven (mi favorita).

Luego Shio y Misato con 'estas conmigo'.

Luego Michiru y Haruka con otra de Beethoven.

Luego Shio y Misato con 'fantasía de oro y plata'. (versión japonesa)

Luego Michiru y Haruka con una de sus creaciones.

Luego Shio y Misato con 'luz estelar' y así siguieron por un largo rato y muchas mas canciones, el publico estaba muy asombrado y feliz de lo buenas que eran esas chicas.

Al fin llego la ultima canción 'a la luz de los planeta' la cual tocarían todas.

"Esta es una canción muy especial para nosotras esperamos que les guste" dijo Shio.

Y así empezaron...

CONTINUARA...........

---------------------------------

Notas del Autor:

Intrigante no? Espero que les haya gustado no se pierdan el episodio I de esta serie bye.

Ya saben... DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!, Y díganme lo que opinan de esta serie.

P.D: perdón por las pequeñas notas, prometo no meterme en la historia mas... mas de lo que ya estoy claro esta ;D

ja ne

Shiori

;D


	2. Capitulo I

Fantasía de Oro y Plata

por Shiori Kaiou ó Silver Tenshi

Capitulo I

Toda la gente estaba emocionada porque ya iban a escuchar la canción 'a la luz de los planetas' la cual todos estaban esperando.

Y empezaron a tocar.

estoy en el parque

pensando en los sucesos del día

y me siento muy solitaria

estoy a la luz de los planetas y ellos se reflejan en mi

es como si el tiempo se detuviera

veo pasar el presente, pasado y futuro frente a mis ojos

y creo tener que protegerlos en soledad. (a la luz de los planetas)

En ese momento le paso algo extraño a Setsuna, empezó a recordar cosas sobre el tiempo en el Milenio de plata.

FLASHBACK

Una pequeña niña como de diez años estaba entrenando en el reino de plutón "muy bien Misato, ahora toca la velocidad" dijo Setsuna "si hermana" dijo Misato.

FIN FLASHBACK

Al recordar esto Setsuna tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

a veces siento que mi vida

fluye como el agua

cristalina y clara

cuando toco mi instrumento

las notas siguen el ritmo de

las aguas pacificas.

en el espejo de las aguas

veo mi reflejo. (a la luz de los planetas)

Michiru se asombro mucho y luego tuvo también recuerdos pero siguió tocando.

FLASHBACK

Otra pequeña niña estaba llorando en las escaleras del reino de Neptuno, la niña tenia como unos siete años "que te pasa Shio" pregunto Michiru como de unos nueve años "no, no es nada hermana" dijo Shio "es por el entrenamiento de sailor scout verdad?" Pregunto Michiru abrazándola "si... creo que no podré hacerlo" dijo Shio "no te preocupes yo confió en ti" dijo Michiru.

FIN FLASHBACK

Al terminar el recuerdo Michiru estaba llorando.

en mi interior siento un poder

como si una gran ráfaga

de viento me diera la energía

para hacer cualquier cosa

provoca el deseo de

hacer algo loco

quisiera poder ir a alta

velocidad. (a la luz de los planetas)

Haruka vio fijamente hacia el cielo mientras en su mente volaban recuerdos.

FLASHBACK

En el reino de Urano se celebraba una fiesta mientras una chica vestida en un traje formal de chico estaba escondida detrás de un pilar "hey Shio" dijo Haruka como de catorce años cuando vio pasar a la chica que ahora tenia doce "hey Haruka que haces escondida aquí" dijo Shio "Ah.... es que solo quería pedirte un favor" dijo apenada Haruka "déjame adivinar quieres que le diga a mi hermana que quieres bailar con ella cierto?" Dijo Shio riéndose por la cara que hizo Haruka "si... lo harás?" Pregunto Haruka esperanzada "claro" dijo Shio.

FIN FLASHBACK

Haruka se le quedo viendo a Shio con una gran sonrisa.

siento que puedo ayudar

a cualquier persona

curar las heridas que tienen

con mis manos

aunque eso me deje

sin aliento

porque es mi forma de ser (a la luz de los planetas)

Hotaru se quedo muy sorprendida mientras el flash de recuerdos pasaba por su cabeza.

FLASHBACK

La pequeña Hotaru como de siete años se encontraba en los jardines de palacio de Saturno porque le aburría las juntas que tenían sus padres con los gobernadores de los otros planetas, claro que se llevaba muy bien con las hijas de los otros gobernantes pero aun así no se sentía bien "porque no estas con las demás Hotaru" dijeron dos voces por detrás de ella "quienes son ustedes?" Pregunto Hotaru porque nunca había visto a esas chicas "somos Shio y Misato hermanas de Michiru y Setsuna" dijo Misato "oh!" Dijo Hotaru y se pusieron a platicar y a jugar.

FIN FLASHBACK

Hotaru vio a Setsuna, y le dio la mano, Setsuna movió la cabeza afirmativamente confirmando lo que Hotaru estaba pensando.

al momento que hago las cosas

siento como si

electricidad me rodeara

y me diera la energía

para hacerlas mejor

de lo planeado (a la luz de los planetas)

Lita quien estaba cantando la canción porque era una de sus favoritas se detuvo repentinamente y se les quedo viendo a Shio y a Misato jamás le había pasado eso cuando escuchaba esa canción "te pasa algo Lita" pregunto Rei. Pero Lita estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos.

FLASHBACK

Dos chicos estaban molestando a otras dos chicas en el reino de Júpiter "hey, alto, que hacen" dijo Lita como de unos doce años, pero antes de que dijera algo más la atacaron pero Lita los mando muy lejos "eso les enseñara" dijo Lita "gracias" dijeron las dos chicas que eran Shio y Misato "no hay problema" dijo Lita y luego se pusieron a platicar.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Lita que te pasa?" Volvió a preguntar Rei.

cuando me empeño

en las cosas siento en mi

interior las flamas de

la decisión y la pasión

que queman mi interior

y me da poder (a la luz de los planetas)

"Lit..." empezó a decir Rei pero en ese momento sintió un de ja vu mientras en su cabeza volaban recuerdos.

FLASHBACK

Rei se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de meditación del reino de Marte tenia como doce años "Rei podemos entrar" pregunto Shio y Misato detrás de ella "claro, que pasa?" Pregunto Rei "nos sentimos un poco nerviosas por la ceremonia y nos preguntábamos si podíamos meditar contigo un poco para calmarnos" dijo Misato "por supuesto" dijo Rei y las tres se sentaron y comenzaron a meditar.

FINFLASHBACK

Lita y Rei se miraron la una a la otra sin decir palabra.

al mirar a mí alrededor

siento el amor que

todas las personas expresan

y por lo tanto

me siento completa (a la luz de los planetas)

Mina estaba viendo que las demás chicas tenían algo cuando sintió una ola de recuerdos en su cabeza.

FLASHBACK

"hey Mina que haces" dijo Misato "practicando un poco de canto, me acompañan?" Dijo Mina "por supuesto" dijo Shio y se pusieron a cantar un poco en el estudio de música del palacio de Venus. "Así que ser una gran cantante y actriz es tu sueño" dijo Shio "si y siempre lo será aunque muera y reencarne siempre será mi sueño" dijo Mina y todas empezaron a reír.

FINFLASHBACK

"Chicas... " dijo Mina y todas las chicas movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

en ocasiones me siento

perdida en la niebla

pero su suave brisa me

tranquiliza y me da

el poder de concentrarme

en mis cosas (a la luz de los planetas)

Ami estaba concentrada en la originalidad de la música que no se había dado cuenta de las caras de las chicas cuando sintió en su cabeza los recuerdos.

FLASHBACK

En la biblioteca del reino de Mercurio se encontraba una niña como de 10 años con un libro "Ami" dijo una voz detrás de ella y al voltear a ver se encontró con Shio, Misato y Serenity "que pasa chicas?" Pregunto Ami preocupada "nos ayudas" dijo Shio "en que?" Pregunto Ami ahora confundida y las chicas sacaron unos libros "con esto" dijeron las tres con una risitas tontas "claro" dijo Ami con una sonrisa "bien, te debemos una" dijeron las tres.

FIN FLASHBACK

Y Ami sonrió al recuerdo.

pero la luz más poderosa

que me da paz es la luna llena

que me indica que todo estará bien

(a la luz de los planetas)

(a la luz de los planetas)

por eso amigas

donde están?

(a la luz de los planetas)

Serena estaba muy feliz porque estaba con Darien y estaba hablando con el "es una linda canción no......." dijo Serena pero paró de hablar porque se sintió algo extraña "Serena, que te pasa?" Pregunto Darien. Pero Serena estaba dentro de sus pensamientos.

FLASHBACK

"Serenity" dijo la reina Serenity "si, madre" dijo Serenity "tengo malas noticias" dijo la reina " que es madre?" Pregunto Serenity preocupada, "Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Shio y Misato han muerto a manos de nuestros enemigos" dijo muy triste la reina "no... NO!!!!" Fue lo único que dijo Serenity antes de desmayarse.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Que te pasa Serena?" Pregunto Darien otra vez al ver que Serena estaba llorando "Darien... no recuerdas a Shio ni a Misato?" Serena pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos "la verdad... si se me hacen familiares pero no las recuerdo bien" dijo Darien algo de realización se incorporaba en su mente "Ellas son las hermanas de Michiru y Setsuna no lo recuerdas ellas también son sailor silver y gold" dijo Serena "esas chicas... Shio y Misato..... de hace un milenio atrás... las hermanas de Michiru y Setsuna.... ESTAN VIVAS!!!.... eso es increíble" dijo Darien abrazando a Serena todas las chicas se dieron cuenta de eso y también empezaron a hablar. Cuando la canción termino el publico estallo en aplausos.

"Gracias... Gracias esperamos que les haya gustado" dijo Shio. Y las chicas se marcharon del escenario.

Todas las chicas y Darien estaban en el camerino de Michiru y Haruka. Michiru y Setsuna estaban llorando de la felicidad igual que todas las chicas hasta Haruka. "No puedo creer que no las haya reconocido antes" dijo Haruka entre sollozos.

"Nadie las había reconocido hasta ahora" dijo Serena que estaba llorando en el hombro de Darien.

"Que haremos ahora?... tenemos que hablarles" dijo Hotaru.

"Pero como?... en este momento ellas están en una entrevista" dijo Michiru.

"Pues la entrevista ya termino, podemos hablar ahora" dijo Shio quien estaba parada en la puerta con Misato.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron mucho y no dejaban de verlas como si hubieran visto unos fantasma.

"Tanto tiempo sin verlas chicas" dijo Misato.

"SHIO, MISATO!!!!!" Dijeron todas y fueron a abrazar a sus amigas.

"Shio... pequeña hermana, estas bien... te extrañe mucho" dijo Michiru mientras la abrazaba.

"Misato... cuanto te he extrañado, pequeña " dijo Setsuna abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su hermana.

Shio y Misato ahora estaban llorando también porque de verdad extrañaban a todas las chicas y a sus hermanas.

"Shio... Misato... están bien, me alegro" dijo Serena abrazando a las dos.

"Nosotras también las hemos extrañado mucho chicas" dijeron Shio y Misato abrazando a cada una de las chicas.

"Pero cuéntenos donde habían estado todo este tiempo" dijo Ami.

"Les contaremos toda la historia en nuestro apartamento" dijo Shio.

Y todas las chicas y Darien fueron con Shio y Misato a su apartamento.

CONTINUARA..........

------------------------------

Notas del Autor: Cual será la historia de Shio y Misato?, Serán ellas Sailor Scouts? (No se había mencionado eso en la historia? ::hehehe::....) lo averiguaremos en el capitulo II.

'A la luz de los planetas' es una canción o prácticamente un poema que escribí cuando estaba en la colegio, pensando en mi fanfic se me ocurrió esta grandiosa idea así que para no perder la inspiración lo escribí de inmediato (por suerte era periodo libre ;), Así que si les gusto la canción me dicen y si la quieren copiar también me dicen.

Ya saben, DEJEN REVIEW!! Verán que se sentirán mejor si dejan un review.


	3. Capitulo II

Fantasía de Oro y Plata

por Shiori Kaiou ó Silver Tenshi

Capitulo II

Todas las chicas llegaron al apartamento (podríamos llamarlo así) de Shio y Misato. En realidad era como una pequeña casa.

"Bienvenidas chicas y chico" dijeron las dos. Todos entraron a una sala muy bonita y se sentaron en el sillón.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar hasta que Serena dijo la primera pregunta.

"En donde se encontraban todo este tiempo?" Pregunto Serena.

"Bueno es una larga historia, tienen tiempo?" Pregunto Shio.

"Claro" dijeron todas y Darien.

"Quieres comenzar tu Misato?" Pregunto Shio.

"Comienza tu" dijo Misato.

"Esta bien... yo era hija de dos famosos artistas, mi madre era una mujer muy bella y mi padre también, yo tenia una hermana mayor, mi madre nos enseño el violín cuando yo tenia dos y mi hermana cuatro, nuestros padres se divorciaron ese mismo año, mamá tomó a mi hermana y papá me tomó a mi... nunca volví a ver a mi hermana porque papá me llevó a Estados Unidos, allí papá quiso que recibiera clases de guitarra... desde que mis padres se separaron nunca volví a tocar el violín hasta dos años después porque eso me recordaba a mi hermana y mamá... cuando cumplí los doce mi padre me inscribió en el colegio de artes en donde conocí a Misato..." dijo Shio. "Esa es la mitad de mi historia".

"bien comenzare con la mía..." dijo Misato "Mis padres eran las personas más ricas de Japón, yo tenia una hermana, cuando yo tenia tres mi hermana que tenia diecinueve le dijo a mis padres y a mi que se tenia que ir y que no podría regresar jamás... nunca entendí la razón hasta que encontré a Shio... bueno cuando ella se fue me dijo que me cuidará mucho y que no la olvidara... cuando se fue yo me obsesione con el piano porque cuando yo era un bebe mi hermana me tocaba el piano para que me durmiera... me volví muy buena y mis padres me mandaron a Estados Unidos al mismo colegio que Shio y allí nos conocimos..."

"Quienes eran sus hermanas de esta vida?, Las han vuelto a ver?" Pregunto Serena.

"Bueno desde hace muchos años las hemos estado buscando... hasta ahora que las encontramos denuevo" dijeron las dos mirando a Michiru y Setsuna directamente quienes estaban sentadas en el sillón las dos tenían lagrimas en los ojos, por haber encontrado a sus hermanas de ambas vidas.

"Eso quiere decir.......", "si Ami, ellas son también nuestras hermanas de este tiempo" dijo Shio. Setsuna y Michiru no soportaron más la emoción y corrieron a abrasar a sus hermanas.

"Te extrañe mucho Misato" dijo Setsuna.

"Yo también, papá y mamá te extrañan también" dijo Misato.

"Están bien?" Pregunto Setsuna.

"Si, muy bien y te extrañan mucho" dijo Misato.

"Shio, como esta papá" dijo Michiru.

"Ah... bueno él esta..." dijo Shio.

"No esta mal verdad?" Dijo Michiru preocupada.

"NO!!!... él esta en Francia... solo que no lo he visto desde hace dos años" dijo Shio algo triste. "y como esta mamá"

"Bien... solo que se mudo a Inglaterra y no la he visto desde hace mucho" dijo Michiru también algo triste.

"pero ahora te he encontrado y estoy muy feliz"

"Yo también" dijo Shio con una gran sonrisa.

"No me vas a hacer a un lado por la pequeña, verdad?" Dijo Haruka.

"No me llames pequeña Haruka ya soy muy grande" dijo Shio enojada. Todos empezaron a reír por la broma.

"como se dieron cuenta que eran sailors?" Pregunto Lita.

"esa es nuestra segunda parte de la historia" dijo Shio " cuando Misato y yo nos volvimos muy buenas amigas, decidimos vivir en los dormitorios de la escuela, desde el día en que nos mudamos a los dormitorios comencé a tener unos sueños extraños en donde yo era una especie de guerrera con extraños poderes y de una princesa que tenia que proteger, y le conté a Misato acerca de estos sueños"

"si, cuando ella me contó yo le dije que también estaba teniendo esos sueños, las dos continuamos teniendo esos sueños y empezamos a creer en ellos" dijo Misato "un día estábamos caminando por el parque y nos encontramos con una chica llamada Andy cuando ellas nos vio nos dijo 'hola sailor gold y sailor silver yo soy Andy y he sido enviada para devolverles sus poderes' entonces ella nos dio unas cosas como plumas solo que tenían los símbolos de nuestros planetas y dijo 'con esto se podrán transformar en sailors' y se marcho, nosotras nos quedamos muy sorprendidas pero luego decidimos probar nuestros nuevos poderes"

"y para sorpresa nuestra Andy era una de nuestras compañeras de escuela solo que nunca la habíamos visto" dijo Shio riendo "Misato y yo decidimos iniciar una banda y Andy se ofreció en ser nuestra manager y con nuestro grupo emprendimos la búsqueda de nuestras hermanas de dos vidas"

"Y donde esta Andy?" Pregunto Serena quien se recordaba de Andy como una de las chicas que eran sus amigas en la vida pasada.

"No tardara en llegar, después del concierto se fue con su prometido Ryan a cenar" dijo Misato.

"bueno me tengo que ir" dijo Darien levantándose "es bueno tenerlas denuevo con nosotros Shio, Misato eso nos hace muy felices a todos"

"Muchas gracias su alteza" dijeron las dos chicas.

"Nada de alteza, me llamo Darien así que me tienen que llamar así ok?" dijo Darien

"esta bien... Darien", "yo también soy Serena no princesa ok" dijo Serena

"Esta bien... Serena y Darien será" dijeron las dos riendo.

"Yo creo que nosotras también nos tenemos que ir" dijo Rei.

"Muy bien, nos vemos mañana" dijo Shio.

"Adiós chicas" dijo Misato.

Todas les dieron un abraso a Shio y Misato y se marcharon, también Serena y Darien dejando solo a Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru.

"Ustedes no están aquí solo para encontrarse con sus hermanas verdad?" Dijo Hotaru.

"Exacto, para ser sinceras Serena esta en peligro" dijo Shio.

"Que clase de peligro?" Preguntaron Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka.

"Andy descubrió, que se había abierto un portal a otra dimensión, fuimos a investigar y descubrimos que unos moustros estaban entrando a nuestra dimensión, y escuchamos a uno de ellos decir 'tenemos que encontrar a la princesa de esta dimensión de inmediato así el rey se podrá casar con ella y gobernara la dimensión externa y interna' es por eso que hemos venido también" dijo Misato.

"Le dirán a las demás acerca de esto?" Pregunto Haruka.

"Lo hemos estado pensando y la verdad decidimos que seria bueno decirles para que todas estemos preparadas... especialmente Darien... " dijo Shio.

"Me parece perfecto decirles... alguna idea de como impedir que estos moustros se lleven a Serena?" Pregunto Setsuna.

"En realidad Andy ha hecho un plan perfecto pero tenemos que esperar a que venga..." Shio fue interrumpida por que alguien entro en la casa.

"See you tomorrow, bye Ryan" Andy entro a la sala y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a las chicas con Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru.

"hey, girls seem like you finally get a chance to talk to them" Andy dijo en ingles (que no es obvió?.... ::hehehe::).

"hey Andy porque no dejas de hablar en ingles ya no estas con Ryan" dijo Misato riendo.

"Es que se siente taaaan!!! Bien cuando hablo en ingles me recuerda a él" dijo Andy.

"An... Andy eres tú?..." pregunto Haruka algo sorprendida.

"Si... amenos que me consideres como un extraterrestre por la forma en que me miras" dijo riendo Andy. Shio y Misato no pudieron contener la risa y empezaron a reír como si no hubiera mañana.

"Ok... haha... es mejor que... hahaha... veamos el plan" dijo Shio que no podía dejar de reírse.

"cual plan?.... a sí supongo que ya les dijeron sobre los enemigos" dijo Andy.

"Andy dinos como podemos salvar a Serena" dijo Hotaru.

Andy fue a un escritorio y saco unos papeles y los puso en la mesa. "Serena no se puede casar hasta que sea mayor de edad verdad?". Todas dieron una respuesta afirmativa. "y amenos que quieran protegerla hasta los 18 propongo que enfrentemos al enemigo desde ahora y lo detengamos de una vez por todas"

"Me parece una gran idea, enfrentarlos desde un principio... pero como?" Dijo Michiru.

"supongo que trataran de atacar a Serena y secuestrarla... pues cada vez que ataquen les sacaremos un poco de información acerca de su jefe y voilá"

"será mejor convocar una reunión en el templo para planear muy bien esto" sugirió Haruka

"Estoy totalmente deacuerdo contigo Haruka" dijo Shio.

"Andy y para que son esos papeles?" Pregunto Hotaru.

"Cuales... estos, solo eran para darle emoción a mi plan". Shio y Misato empezaron a tirarle almohadas a Andy y las otras chicas solo se reían.

Después de un rato de molestar a Andy las chicas decidieron irse a casa, Misato y Setsuna fueron al parque a recobrar un poco del tiempo que habían perdido y platicar sobre todo.

Mientras que Shio, Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru decidieron ir a la casa de los Tomoe a dejar a Hotaru.

"Te extrañe mucho hermanita" dijo Michiru abrazando por el hombro a Shio.

"Yo también... Hey! Tengo una pregunta, Haruka sigues siendo buena en las carreras?"

"Si, que creías?, Que iba a dejar de serlo?" dijo Haruka

"Cuando me enseñaras a manejar Haruka-papa?" dijo Hilary

"No tan luego si puedo impedirlo" dijo Michiru para si. Cierto que le encantaba que Haruka corriera pero no le gustaba la idea de que le enseñara a su hija adoptiva a manejar, por lo menos no tan pronto.

Shio se detuvo y miro a Hotaru fijamente. "Haruka-papa?" Dijo muy sorprendida Shio.

"Nosotras cuidamos de Hotaru cuando fue un bebe otra vez y nos empezó a llamar Haruka-papa y Michiru-mama" dijo Michiru.

"Ah... es por eso, de verdad me había asustado" dijo Shio más aliviada.

"Que estabas pensando Shio?" Pregunto Haruka algo enojada.

Shio se sonrojo y siguió caminando muy rápido "na... nada Haruka, será mejor apurarnos no queremos que el profesor se preocupe por Hime-chan verdad?"

"SHIO VEN ACA, YA VERAS!!!" Haruka salió corriendo tras Shio, Michiru y Hotaru empezaron a reír.

CONTINUARA.........

--------------------------

Nota del Autor:

Creo que en una parte de la historia copié algo que leí en otra historia "soulmates" por Lady, cuando Galen y Ashe empiezan a tener esos sueños.... Oh, bueno esto prueba que me inspire de los mejores y si tienen la oportunidad de leerla que bien, solo que si no saben ingles... ese es un problema -.-;;;.

Si no lo han leído y saben ingles pueden encontrarlo en en esta pagina hay varios fanfic buenísimos!.

Si algunas partes se ven copiadas es que... bueno eh leído tanto que las partes que mas me gustaron las copio inconscientemente ;D.

Espero que sigan leyendo mi fanfic se va a poner mejor. Y como siempre DEJEN REVIEW!!


	4. Capitulo III

Fantasia de Oro y Plata

por Shiori Kaiou ó Silver Tenshi

Capitulo IV

Al día siguiente Misato y Shio tuvieron una conferencia con la prensa hacerca de su pelicula. Andy, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru estaban en esa conferencia tambien. Mina estaba con Shio y Misato respondiendo preguntas de los periodistas, Shio y Misato la habian invitado a participar en esa conferencia para que todo el mundo conociera a la chica que seria Sailor Venus.

"al fin termino, pense que nunca terminaria" dijo Mina con un suspiro.

"lo hiciste muy bien Mina" dijo Misato.

"gracias... cuando seran los ensallos, como ya tenemos a las demas Sailors... " pregunto Mina.

"dentro de dos semanas" dijo Shio.

"genial" dijo Mina porque estaba tan emocionada con la pelicula.

Mientras tanto Rei, Ami y Lita estaban caminando por las calles pasando un buen rato y fueron a un restarurante para descansar un rato.

"saben chicas, creo recordar a el rey William" dijo Lita que estaba comiendo un helado.

"yo tambien, no creeran que es..." dijo Rei algo preocupada.

"puede haber una posibilidad, aunque no es seguro" dijo Ami.

En ese momento vieron pasar a Serena y las chicas salieron tras de ella.

Serena habia decidido caminar un momento por el parque, esa mañana habia tenido un sueño muy extraño en donde ella como la princesa Serenity estaba hablando con una chico el cual estaba enfadado luego llego el principe Endymion e hizo que el muchacho se marchara.

'no puede ser que William sea el mismo que nos esta atacando ahora, el siempre a sido un buen chico desde que lo conosco... pero esos ultimos días habia cambiado mucho...'

"hey Serena que haces caminando sola por las calles" pregunto Lita

"nada, solo pensando un poco" dijo Serena

"seria la primera vez" dijo Rei bajito.

"no creas que no escuche eso Rei" dijo Serena enojada.

"sobre que estabas pensando Serena" pregunto Ami

"sobre un sueño que tuvé, pero no estoy segura de que sea una memoria del pasado o solo un sueño" dijo Serena

"y sobre que se trataba el sueño" pregunto Lita

"estaba yo sentada en una de las bancas en los jardines internos del castillo del millenio de plata, cuando llego un muchacho quien se llamaba William el me dijo que me amaba pero yo le dije que yo amaba a Endymionél se enfado y trato de atacarme pero Endymion llego en ese momento y lo detuvo y lo saco del castillo" dijo Serena

"no pensaras que... " empezó a decir Rei

"talvez Rei, pero no estoy muy segura hasta verlo en persona" dijo Serena

"le diras a Darien tus sospechas" pregunto Ami

"no lo se, aveces Darien puede ser algo celoso" dijo Serena con una sonrisa

Mas tarde, Darien y Serena estaban en el parque.

"Darien..." dijo Serena que estaba sentada en la manta que habian puesto en el suelo Darien estaba recostado en sus rodillas.

"si..." dijo Darien algo dormido.

"te recuerdas de William" pregunto Serena

Darien se levanto rapidamente y miró a Serena por un largo tiempo, Serena se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa porque Darien solo se le quedaba viendo sin decir palabra, ella penso que habia preguntado algo que no debia.

"la verdad Serena... si, y muy bien" dijo Darien con un suspiro"y estoy algo preocupado, porque conociendolo estoy seguro que tratara a toda forma de separarte de mi"

"no te preocupes Darien, tenemos un gran equipo" dijo Serena y lo abrazo.

"si lo se, y ahora es más grande con Misato, Shio y Andy" dijo Darien regresando el abrazo.

Los dos se quedaron viendo un rato el uno al otro y luego se besaron, en ese momento cayo del cielo una extraña pelota con orejas. Serena se sorprendio mucho y se separo de Darien.

"Darien es Luna pelota, eso significa que..." Serena y Darien vieron hacia el cielo y en ese momento una niña estaba cayendo, Darien la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo.

"RINI" los dos dijeron, y Rini les sonrió.

"hola Serena, hola Darien" dijo Rini.

"que haces aqui" pregunto Serena feliz pero a la vez preocupada.

"solo visitando, mamá me dejo venir porque pronto cumplire ocho años" dijo Rini.

"pasaras tu cumpliaños aqui" pregunto Darien.

"si, no les parece genial" pregunto Rini.

"claro que nos parece genial" dijo Serena abrazandola.

"Hey, estamos en el parque" dijo Rini apenada.

Serena, Darien y Rini estaban caminando hacia el templo porque tenian una reunión. Serena estaba tan feliz, porque extrañaba terriblemente a su futura hija, Darien estaba igual de feliz al igual que Rini que aunque ellos iban a ser sus padres los extrañaba mucho.

"las chicas estaran muy sorprendidas con tu visita" dijo Serena.

"si, la verdad es que tambien las extrañaba a ellas, a todos, en especial a Hotaru" dijo Rini.

"y no sabes la sorpresa que te espera" dijo Serena.

"cual" pregunto Rini.

"ya veras" dijo Darien.

Los tres llegaron al templo, Serena y Darien le dijeron a Rini que se escondiera detras de ellos con Luna pelota. Al subir las escaleras hayaron a todas las chicas en una animada platica, Rei parecia algo enfadada Shio y Misato se estaban muriendo de la risa hasta Ami parecia estarse riendo de Rei. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna estaban platicando mientras veian a las otras chicas. Lita, Mina y Hotaru estaban escondidas detras de Shio, Misato y Ami.

"que paso chicas" pregunto Serena al ver a las demas.

"no lo creeras Serena, Rei..." empezo a decir Shio pero la detuvo Rei diciendo furiosa "no te atrevas Shio".

"nada de eso, ahora quiero saber que fue lo que paso" dijo Serena.

"es solo que Lita, Mina y Hotaru estaban hablando de lo bien que se miraba Chad hoy solo para poner celosa a Rei, pero Chad las escucho y dijo que por lo menos algunas de las amigas de Rei tenian buen gusto, Rei se enfurecio y empezo a perseguir a las chicas diciendo que Chad era suyo" dijo Ami para sorpresa de todos riendo como nunca, Serena y Darien no soportaron mas y empezaron a reir tambien hasta Rini que estaba bien escondida detras de sus padres. Cuando las chicas escucharon otra risa que no era de ninguna de ellas dejaron de reir.

"no se preocupen, tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes" dijo Serena separandose de Darien y mostrando a Rini todabia riendose de Rei.

"RINI" dijeron todas las chicas la primera en reaccionar fue Hotaru quien corrio a abrazar a su amiga seguida por las demas chicas excepto por Shio y Misato que estaban algo confundidas.

"yo tambien las extrañe mucho chicas" dijo Rini quien estaba enmedio del circulo que formaron las chicas.

"quien es esa niña Misato" Shio le pregunto en el oido a Misato.

"ni idea Shio" respondio Misato. Serena noto que Shio y Misato estaban algo confundidas.

"Rini ven" dijo Serena, Rini fue hacia su madre "si""quiero presentarte a dos amigas" dijo Serena y señalo a Shio y Misato.

"ellas son Shio y Misato hermanas de Michiru y Setsuna", Rini parecia algo asombrada por la noticia.

"son hermanas de Michiru y Puu" pregunto Rini.

"si, mi nombre es Shiori Kaiou, pero puedes llamarme Shio" dijo Shio dandole la mano a Rini.

Misato miro a su hermana y penso 'Puu!'"hola yo soy Misato Meiou" dijo Misato tambien dandole la mano a Rini.

"mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena Chiba Tsukino (me gustan mas los apellidos japonese), tambien me llaman Pequeña Dama, y soy la hija del Rey Endymion y la Neo-Reina Serenity de Tokio de Cristal." dijo Rini.

Shio y Misato se quedaron algo sorprendidas por lo que dijo Rini, no se movian solo estaban alli mirando a Rini luego Serena y luego Darien "tu vienes del futuro" pregunto Misato.

"si" respondio Rini con una sonrisa.

Shio y Misato parecian como si hubieran visto un fantasma, estaban blancas como papel. Michiru y Setsuna fueron a ellas para tratar de calmarlas un poco.

"dije algo malo" pregunto Rini.

"no Rini, es solo que ellas estan sorprendidas, recuerdas cuando supimos que venias del futuro" pregunto Serena.

"como olvidarlo" dijo riendo Rini.

Shio y Misato estaban mejor, por lo menos no se miraban tan palidas.

"eso si que fue una impresión" dijo Shio con un suspiro.

"ni que lo digas, Shio" dijo Misato. Rini se les puso en frente y pregunto "estan bien""claro, no te preocupes" dijeron las dos chicas.

Todas las chicas se pusieron a platicar con Rini preguntandole como estaba, si no habia aparecido algun enemigo, y porque estaba alli, claro no podian preguntarle nada más del futuro porque eso cambiaria todo. Rini estaba muy feliz de estar con todas sus amigas denuevo. Luego decidieron hablar del asunto por el cual se habian reunido. Las chicas ya le habian contado sobre el nuevo enemigo a Rini.

"si se presenta un nuevo ataque de algun enemigo, esta ves le preguntaremos como podemos llegar a la dimensión externa" dijo Misato.

"estamos deacuerdo todas" pregunto Haruka

"SI" dijeron todas las chicas.

"por cierto Shio, Misato donde esta Andy" pregunto Darien.

"donde más, con Ryan" dijo Shio.

"la verdad es que ellos son peores que Serena y Darien" dijo bajo Rei, pero Serena la escucho y la empezo a perseguir por todo el templo. Darien solo se quedo observando como su princesa castigaba a una de sus protectora. Rini empezo a reir y dijo "todo sigue como antes... me alegro mucho".

CONTINUARA...

Notas del Autor: que les parecio, espero que bien. Estoy pensando que en la siguiente parte me consentrare en Shio, Michiru y Haruka, que les parece?... hasta luego.

reviews please!


	5. Capitulo IV

Fantasía de Oro y Plata

por Shiori Kaiou

Capitulo V

Shio estaba sentada en el sofá de su apartamento sola, Misato había ido al parque con Hotaru y Setsuna, Andy no estaba porque había ido al apartamento de Darien para conocer a Rini. Shio vio al techo y suspiro, en ese momento se escucho el teléfono.

"Aló?" Dijo Shio.

"Shio, hola es Michiru, que te parece si vamos al cine y luego a un restaurante?" Pregunto Michiru.

"Esta bien" dijo Shio con una sonrisa.

"Haruka te pasara a recoger en diez minutos" dijo Michiru.

"Ok" dijo Shio y colgó el teléfono.

'Que bien, pasare un rato con mi hermana y Haruka' pensó Shio animada.

Shio estaba esperando a Haruka en la entrada de su apartamento, varias personas habían pasado y pedido su autógrafo o una foto, las personas que iban en carro la saludaban. Para Shio era tan normal esto y además le gustaba ser amigable con sus admiradores. Shio se recostó en la pared y espero pacientemente a Haruka, en ese momento llegó Haruka.

"Hola pequeña Shio" dijo Haruka.

"Haruka cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me dejes de llamar así" dijo enojada Shio.

"Durante los próximos mil años pequeña" dijo Haruka riendo. Shio solo suspiró.

Unas chicas que iban pasando por allí vieron a Shio con Haruka y dijeron "miren Shio Kaiou tiene novio", Shio y Haruka escucharon esto y se dieron cuenta que toda la gente las estaba mirando.

"Será mejor irnos de aquí no crees?" Dijo Shio algo sonrojada.

"Si, muy buena idea" dijo Haruka, y las dos entraron en el auto deportivo amarillo de Haruka.

Shio y Haruka llegaron a la casa de Michiru y Haruka, Michiru las estaba esperando en la entrada.

"Hola Shio, como estas?" Pregunto Michiru dándole un abrazo a Shio.

"Bien" dijo Shio.

"Entonces... nos vamos bellas damas" dijo Haruka tomando la mano de Michiru.

"Claro" dijeron Shio y Michiru.

Haruka, Michiru y Shio fueron al cine y vieron una película muy conmovedora, aunque Haruka al principio no quería porque quería ver una película de acción, cuando termino la película no dejaba de hablar sobre ella.

Luego fueron a un bonito restaurante el cual era muy famoso en la ciudad, se llamaba 'tsuki hikari' (luz de luna).

"Shio recuerdas a mam�?" Le pregunto Michiru.

"la verdad... no mucho, solo tengo un vano recuerdo de ella y una foto que me dio cuando cumplí cinco" dijo Shio mirando sus manos "dime como es ella ahora"

"Hace años que no la miro, pero si la recuerdo bien... la verdad es que te pareces a ella Shio, una gran mujer, muy buena con todos, talentosa y se preocupaba por ti... mucho, y como esta pap�?" Dijo Michiru.

"Supongo que bien, no he hablado con él desde que di mi primer concierto" dijo Shio algo triste.

"Porque?" Pregunto Haruka.

"No lo sé, la verdad eso me ha intrigado desde ese momento" dijo Shio.

"Sabes Shio, mamá también se fue desde que entre en el mismo colegio que Haruka" dijo Michiru.

"No creerás que los secuestró algún enemigo" dijo Shio preocupada.

"No lo creo Shio, de alguna manera sé que están bien" dijo Michiru con aire de misterio.

"Porque?" Pregunto Shio intrigada por lo misterioso del tono de su hermana.

"Poderes especiales" dijo Haruka tomando un poco de su soda.

"Enserio!... como los conseguiste?" Pregunto Shio.

"Es un poco doloroso hablar de eso" dijo Michiru recordando como casi pierde la vida y al amor de su vida.

"Ya veo..." dijo Shio algo decepcionada por el silencio de su hermana.

"No veo porque no contarle a la pequeña" dijo Haruka tomando otro poco de su soda, Michiru sabia que era una señal lo cual decía que Haruka no quería recordar esos momentos.

Michiru dio un suspiro y respiró profundo "esta bien".

Y así comenzó la larga historia de como ellas estaban buscando los talismanes, como descubrieron quienes eran los dueños de los talismanes y como fue la batalla con Misstress nine (perdón se me olvido el nombre en español... creo que es... la Dama 9?).

Al final de la historia Michiru estaba casi llorando y Haruka estaba mirando al cielo pensativa. Shio se quedo callada por un largo rato analizando la información que le habían dado.

"Lo siento..." dijo Shio.

"No... esta bien, además tenias que saberlo ya que eres una sailor también" dijo Michiru.

Por un largo rato las tres se quedaron calladas, Shio estaba viendo a su hermana y Haruka con unos ojos casi cubiertos por lagrimas, Michiru también tenia lagrimas en los ojos y Haruka solo miraba su vaso.

"Será mejor dejar eso en el pasado, ahora tenemos una misión especial... además quiero llevarlas a un lugar especial" dijo Haruka levantándose de la mesa, las dos chicas también se levantaron y siguieron a Haruka.

"A donde nos quieres llevar Haruka?" Pregunto Shio. Las tres chicas estaban en el carro de Haruka.

"Es una sorpresa" dijo Haruka con una sonrisa. Michiru se le quedo viendo con una mirada que trataba de descubrir lo que tramaba.

Haruka siguió manejando por un largo tiempo, para cuando se hizo de noche ellas ya estaban lejos de la ciudad.

"hey, Haruka adonde vamos?" Pregunto Shio.

"Se paciente pequeña, ya no estamos lejos" dijo Haruka. Shio hizo una cara de reproche por el nickname.

Haruka condujo el auto a una gran casa que estaba muy adentrada en el bosque, se podía apreciar un lago a la distancia. Haruka paró el carro enfrente de la casa.

"Ya estamos aquí" dijo Haruka ayudando a Michiru a bajar del carro.

"Porque nos trajiste aquí Haruka?" Pregunto Michiru al fin rindiéndose a su curiosidad.

"Es un pequeño regalo de mi parte para ustedes dos" dijo Haruka guiando a las chicas dentro de la casa. Cuando Shio y Michiru entraron a la casa se sorprendieron mucho, por dentro se parecía mucho al castillo en el reino de Neptuno.

"Como puede...", "...ser esto" dijeron las dos chicas.

"Bueno... es que desde que recuperé mi memoria sobre el pasado y conocí a Michiru decidí hacer una casa como el castillo en Neptuno para poder recordar con Michiru nuestros más gratos recuerdos" dijo Haruka.

Michiru se conmovió por esto y abrazó a Haruka dándole un beso "gracias..." dijo Michiru abrazando a Haruka mas fuerte. Haruka también la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

"Que tierno de tu parte Haruka" dijo Shio también conmovida por lo que Haruka había hecho.

"No fue nada, sabes que hago cualquier cosa por Michiru... y por ti también pequeña" dijo Haruka.

Shio fue a ver todos los cuartos de la casa, todos eran exactamente iguales a los de su castillo, 'me pregunto si Haruka también construyo un salón de baile', Shio camino hacia el cuarto el cual ella recordaba que estaba el salón de baile, cuando abrió la puerta se dio una gran sorpresa.

"Michiru! Ven!" Dijo Shio. Haruka y Michiru corrieron rápidamente hacia ella.

"Que pasa hermana?" Pregunto Michiru al ver la cara de Shio.

"Haruka reconstruyo el salón de baile también!" Dijo Shio abriendo mas la puerta para que su hermana pudiera ver.

Cuando Michiru vio el salón se quedo sin palabras, era un hermoso salón decorado de celeste claro con el piso de cristal. En ese momento empezó a escucharse música.

"Me permite esta pieza señorita?" Pregunto Haruka a Michiru. Michiru le sonrió y tomó la mano de Haruka.

Shio les sonrió a las dos recordando el primer día en que Michiru y Haruka habían bailado y se habían enamorado.

flash back

"hey, Shio..." dijo una voz detrás de ella.

"hey, Haruka que pasa?" Pregunto Shio.

"Le puedes decir a tu hermana que quiero bailar con ella... " dijo algo apenada Haruka.

"Claro" dijo Shio y salió corriendo donde estaba su hermana.

"Que Haruka quiere Que!..." dijo Michiru algo sonrojada.

"Ella quiere bailar contigo" dijo Shio.

Michiru se quedo pensando un momento algo sonrojada.

"Esta bien, dile que venga y me pregunte" dijo Michiru casi para ella.

Shio le dijo a Haruka lo que su hermana había dicho y Haruka fue con Michiru, después de un rato de hablar las dos se pusieron a bailar, Shio las vio con una gran sonrisa.

'Creo que ya tengo cuñada' pensó para sí Shio con una gran sonrisa.

fin flash back

"Saben chicas acabo de recordar el primer día en que bailaron" dijo Shio acercándose a ellas.

"Yo también" dijo Haruka.

"Extraño... pero yo también las tuve" dijo Michiru.

"Bastante extraño" dijo Shio acercándose a una de las ventanas del salón.

"Que pasa Shio?" Pregunto Michiru acercándose a su hermana.

"No es nada, solo nostalgia por aquellos días" dijo Shio.

"Que les parece si cenamos" dijo Haruka tratando de animar el ambiente.

"Claro" dijeron las dos chicas.

Mientras comían Shio, Michiru y Haruka hablaban de muchas cosas, y reían cuando Shio o Haruka hacían una tontería. Decidieron que esa casa seria su refugio cuando quisieran estar tranquilas, no se lo contarían a nadie, nisiquiera a las demás chicas, Darien o Ryan. Después de la cena las tres chicas se marcharon al apartamento de Shio.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Misato, Hotaru y Setsuna platicando animadamente.

"hey Shio, como estuvo su día libre" pregunto Misato.

"Muy bien" dijo Shio sentándose en el sofá junto a Hotaru.

"Hola Hime-chan, que tal el parque?" Pregunto Shio.

"Muy lindo como siempre" dijo Hotaru.

"Bueno chicas creo que es tiempo de irnos" dijo Setsuna levantándose de su asiento.

"Esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana" dijo Misato.

"Claro" dijeron las chicas.

Las cuatro chicas se despidieron de Shio y Misato y se fueron a casa.

Shio y Misato se sentaron en el sofá en silencio.

"donde esta Andy?" Pregunto Shio.

"Esta con Serena, Darien y Rini" dijo Misato.

"Todavía!" Dijo Shio asombrada eran casi las ocho de la noche.

"Si, parece que a Rini le callo muy bien Ryan y los invitaron a cenar" dijo Misato.

Shio empezó a reír al igual que Misato, las dos rieron por un buen rato y luego decidieron ir a dormir.

CONTINUARA...

Notas del Autor: que puedo decir, me hubiera gustado que fuera un poco mas bonito pero no estuvo tan mal, verdad?. En el próximo capitulo, enemigo o amigo, la confusión de Ami, Ryo regresa pero parece no ser el mismo. No se lo pierdan.

No importan sus comentarios aun así dejen un review! (O dos si ustedes quieren ;)


	6. Capitulo V

Fantasía de Oro y Plata

por Shiori Kaiou ó Silver Tenshi

Capitulo VI

Una sombra sentada en un trono de cristal le estaba hablando a otra sombra.

"Espero que tu plan funcione" dijo la sombra que estaba en el trono.

"No se preocupe majestad... todo saldrá como lo planeado" dijo la otra sombra.

La sombra del trono empezó a reír, "pronto princesa, serás mía para siempre, y ninguna de tus guardianas nisiquiera ese molesto de Endymion me molestaran".

Todas las chicas estaban en la cafetería del centro de juegos. Ami estaba sentada viendo a la ventana junto a Lita, Shio, Misato y Andy estaban sentadas en el asiento de alapar, frente a ellas estaban sentadas Rini, Serena, Rei y Mina, y en el otro asiento estaban sentadas Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna.

"Oh, si eso fue todo para que Misato se enfadara y estallar�, pobre chico creo que todavía esta en el hospital" dijo Shio riendo. Misato estaba súper roja y las otras chicas no soportaban la risa en especial Serena, Mina y Rini.

"Veo que no has cambiado tu actitud hermanita" dijo Setsuna que para sorpresa de las chicas estaba riendo (y para sorpresa mía también ;), Setsuna había cambiado bastante desde que Misato había llegado, aunque a las chicas no les importaba, les parecía genial su cambio, no era la misma chica fría y misteriosa, era una chica más feliz y amigable.

Misato miró a Shio con una cara que mataría si pudiera.

"No te molestes Misato, Shio también ha hecho cosas así, recuerdas!" Dijo Andy guiñendole.

"Tienes razón... debería contarlas!" Dijo Misato con tono venenoso.

"DEFINITIVAMENTE!" Dijo Serena.

Y así comenzó la humillación de Shio.

Ami estaba mirando hacia la ventana con una mirada pensativa. "Te pasa algo Ami?" Pregunto Lita. "Oh?... no es nada solo recordando a viejos amigos" dijo Ami.

"Estas recordando a Ryo?" Pregunto Lita.

Ami se sonrojo y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. "Si lo extrañas tanto, porque no lo llamas?" Pregunto Lita denuevo.

"talvez este ocupado..." dijo Ami, en ese momento paso una persona conocida y Ami se quedo mirando fijamente a la ventana con una cara pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"Ami... viste lo que yo vi?" Pregunto Lita que estaba viendo a la ventana también.

"Ryo..." dijo Ami.

"Debemos seguirlo Ami" dijo Lita, se levanto de la mesa, se disculpo por Ami y por ella y dijo que tenían que hacer algo.

Las dos salieron de la cafetería y corrieron en la dirección en que Ryo se había ido.

"No creo que quiera verme... habría llamado o algo" dijo Ami.

"No digas eso Ami, conociéndolo no lo habría hecho" dijo Lita.

De repente se les apareció alguien enfrente, Ami chocó contra esa persona y Lita por tratar de detenerse se tropezó y calló.

Cuando Ami vio a esa persona a la cara, se separo de él toda sonrojada. Lita se levanto del suelo y dio un grito ahogado.

"Ryo..." dijo Ami.

"Hola Ami, tanto tiempo sin verte" dijo Ryo.

Lita los miró a los dos y dijo "creo que iré con las chicas, talvez están preocupadas, ustedes dos solo diviértanse juntos". Lita le guiño a Ami y salió corriendo. Ami se le quedo viendo sonrojada a Lita quien se alejaba.

"Quieres ir al parque?" Pregunto Ryo.

"Claro..." dijo Ami.

Lita regresó a la cafetería con una gran sonrisa. Las chicas al verla se preguntaban que habría pasado y donde estaba Ami.

"hey, Lita donde esta Ami?" Pregunto Serena.

"Con Ryo" dijo Lita sentándose en la mesa con las chicas.

"Con Urawa!" Preguntaron Rei, Mina y Serena.

"sip" dijo Lita con una gran sonrisa. Las demás chicas también se sonrieron. Las otras chicas no sabían nada de que estaban hablando solo las miraban con una cara de 'ni idea'.

"quien es Urawa?" Pregunto Rini.

"cierto ustedes no saben nada, Ryo Urawa estudiaba con nosotras cuando comencé a ser Sailor Moon, el tenia un cristal especial en su corazón o en el interior suyo que lo hacia ver el futuro, pero fue atacado por Beryl tratando de convertirlo en un moustro, pero se salvó gracias a Ami, Ryo estaba enamorado de Ami pero no quería decirle sus sentimientos porque pensaba vencerla en las clases primero, el sabe que Ami es Sailor Mercury gracias a sus poderes, él también peleó junto a nosotras cuando Darien fue controlado por el Negaverso" dijo Serena.

Todas las chicas estaban bastante asombradas de que Ami tuviera un enamorado, "pero yo pensé que a Ami le gustaba Taiki" dijo Michiru.

"No..." dijo Serena pero después de un rato dijo "no estoy segura, yo también pensé en eso".

Todas las chicas tenían una gotita en la cabeza. "Bueno talvez ahora que Ryo regresó Ami pueda tener un novio" dijo Mina.

"Mientras no le mande cartas de amor" suspiro Rei. Todas las chicas estuvieron deacuerdo.

Ami y Ryo estaban caminando por el parque sin decir una sola palabra, llegaron a una banca cerca de un árbol de cerezo. "Veo que no tienes ningún libro" dijo Ryo. Ami se sonrojo un poco y dijo "si... bueno es que las chicas me han convencido de divertirme un poco".

"Muy buena idea" dijo Ryo.

"Y que has hecho tú... como has estado" dijo Ami un poco sonrojada.

"bien, estudiando como siempre, creó que ya al menos alcance tu potencial" dijo Ryo mirando fijamente a Ami. Eso la hizo sonrojarse y volteó a ver a otro lado.

"Que sucede Ami?" Pregunto Ryo acercándose a Ami y tomando una de sus manos en las suyas. Esto pareció impresionar a Ami.

"No, no es nada" dijo Ami. Ryo vio directamente a los ojos a Ami, acercándose a ella, Ami estaba apunto de besar a Ryo pero algo en sus ojos la detuvo, no eran los mismos dulces, inocentes y tímidos ojos de Ryo. Ami se separo de Ryo y dijo "creo que será mejor ir con las chicas talvez están preocupadas".

"Tienes razón, nos volveremos a ver mañana?" Pregunto Ryo.

"Supongo que si" dijo Ami levantándose.

"Entonces hasta mañana" dijo Ryo y besó la mano de Ami. Después de que Ami se fue una sombra apareció detrás de Ryo.

"Tu plan parece estar funcionando" dijo la sombra.

"Por supuesto, no tardara en caer" dijo Ryo con una sonrisa malévola.

Ami estaba caminando hacia la cafetería mientras estaba pensando 'Ryo esta diferente, de alguna manera ya no es el tímido chico de antes... también sus ojos han cambiado, creo que no es el mismo... como si no fuera él'. Ami fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando se encontró con Darien.

"Hey Ami, Que haces sola, y las chicas?" Pregunto Darien.

"En la cafetería, quieres venir?" Dijo Ami con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto" dijo Darien. Ami y Darien iban caminando hacia la cafetería, en silencio hasta que Darien pregunto "te pasa algo Ami?", "...Ryo regreso" dijo Ami bajo y algo apenada. Darien estaba sorprendido.

"Enserio, debes estar feliz" dijo Darien. Ami se sonrojo y dijo "si... pero hay algo en él, que me hace pensar que no es él".

"A que te refieres Ami?" Pregunto Darien.

"De alguna manera sus ojos han cambiado, son más misteriosos y malévolos, exactamente iguales a los tuyos cuando eras controlado por el Negaverso" dijo Ami.

Esto asombró mucho a Darien y por un momento se quedo cayado pensando, 'debe ser William el que lo esta controlando'.

"No te preocupes Ami, no debe ser nada" dijo Darien.

"talvez tengas razón" dijo Ami. Los dos llegaron a la cafetería y encontraron a todas las chicas en una platica muy animada.

"hey Ames, adonde habías ido?" Pregunto Serena.

Ami se sonrojo y dijo "supongo que Lita ya les informo". Lita puso una cara de avergonzada y traviesa.

"Si, ya nos ha contado acerca de Ryo, pero cuéntanos tú" dijo Shio. Ami se quedo sorprendida, "como sabes de Ryo?" Pregunto Ami. Shio vio a Serena y eso respondió a la pregunta de Ami.

"Ah... ya veo, así que se armó el gosip aquí eh?" Dijo Ami riendo, todas las chicas empezaron a reír también. Darien se sentó junto a Serena y Rini se sentó en sus piernas.

"hey, que haces!" Dijo Serena enfadada.

"Que crees, me siento en las piernas de MI Darien" dijo Rini con una gran sonrisa.

"Darien es mío, tu pequeño moustro" dijo Serena muy enfadada.

Y así comenzó la pelea, Darien solo se avergonzó de la actitud de las dos chicas.

"Siempre se comportan así?" Pregunto Misato a las chicas.

"Desde el primer día que se conocieron" dijeron todas las chicas.

Después de un tiempo la pelea termino con Darien prometiéndole a Rini que si se sentaba en medio de él y Serena la invitaría a un helado.

"Son tan graciosos y tiernos" dijo Shio con una gran sonrisa.

"Entonces Ami, como esta Ryo?" Pregunto Serena.

"Bien" dijo Ami sonrojada.

"Sabes Ami hay algo que me estado preguntando, tu no querías a Taiki?" Pregunto Michiru.

Ami pareció algo sorprendida y dijo "no lo se, en ese momento algo en el me hacia sentir cómoda, pero creo que no".

En ese momento se escucho una explosión cerca de una tienda y todas las chicas salieron y protegieron a las personas, cuando no había gente cerca se transformaron.

Corrieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba el moustro, y lo atacaron de inmediato, antes de destruirlo le dieron la poción pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue destruido, y un muchacho con pelo negro y una mascara apareció frente a ellas y tuxedo mask.

CONTINUARA...

Notas del Autor: que le pasara a Ryo, quien será el que destruyo al moustro, Taiki, Que hace el aquí? No se lo pierdan en él capitulo séptimo de esta fabulosa serie.

Review pretty please with sugar on top:hehehe:


	7. Anuncio

Anuncio:

Siento mucho que los que estuvieron leyendo este fic esperaran tanto para una actualización, lo que sucedió hace muchos años fue que al cambiarme de computadora accidentalmente borre TODOS los capítulos, si no mal recuerdo ya estaba por el capitulo 24 o algo así, fue una tragedia porque allí se fueron todos mis recuerdos, aparte de otros fanfics que estaba empezando a escribir. Es probable que reescriba la historia porque honestamente no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que escribí con anterioridad, además, cambie mucho y la verdad no me gustan muchas cosas que pasaron aquí, lastimosamente todo el plot cambio y tendré que reescribirlo. Espero hacerlo pronto pero no lo sé porque estoy trabajando en otro fanfic. Bueno espero tenerlo todo listo algún día pronto. Gracias a los que leyeron con anterioridad este fanfic.

Shiori kaiou


End file.
